


A Chance Meeting in a Bar

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Phryne and Jack break up and start dating other people again, or do they?





	A Chance Meeting in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion about Jack remarrying. I'm ambivalent but l now understand that most people are not. I asked Fire_Sign if Jack could marry a pole dancer. Cops often did where I grew up. Apparently, if Jack remarries she will be "a very lovely woman with career ambitions of her own." Anyway, OK, I will not write Jack remarrying, but what if he tries online dating, a lovely woman of course.
> 
> This is predicable, I'm sure. Sorry.
> 
> BTW, because all of you great writers have written the character development, I don't have to. Happily, I get to just write dialogue. Thanks.

"That's it, Jack Robinson. I never want to see you again!"  
She slams the door. Jack opens the door and growls, "Good. Thank you, Miss Fisher. You have interfered in my cases for the last time!"  
The door slams again.

**********

Phryne had cried for hours, on and off. She hated feeling this way. She had admitted that she loved Jack, to herself and then to him. She had never tried an exclusive relationship. It was hard at times.  
'Why does this hurt so much?' She thought.

**********

Jack sat in the dark with his whiskey. He was angry, hurt, but most of all scared that she would never want to see him again.

**********

"Jack, pull yourself together." His eldest sister scolded. "Join eHarmony, Melbourne. I have four friends who found their soulmates there. Three of them are married now. Just try it. You don't need a socialite for a partner. You deserve a woman who will love you and care for you." She says as she types eHarmony into google. She was giving him a look he that remembered from childhood.

**********

Phryne was still angry and hurt. She mostly wanted to get Jack back. Jealousy had worked before and it only hurt him for a little while. Then they made up and it was spectacular. The idea of calling one of her past lovers was daunting. Besides, she had told them all that she could never see them again. It would have to be someone new that would be easy to dismiss without pain when it was necessary. She typed "eHarmony" into google.

**********

'Career woman, ... I love tennis, adore adventures... '  
"She seems nice. See, Jack? A nice woman and she's adventurous. That means 'not dull' in online dating parlance."

**********

'Divorced, ... I enjoy footy, cycling, & my work... '  
"He seems OK but how can you really tell from this? Forties, he says. Oh, I don't care. I have to pick someone. He'll do."

**********

'This is madness. Can any good come of this?' He said to himself as he waited for the eHarmony date he had arranged. They had typed a few messages back and forth. She seemed uninterested in him or the process. He didn't blame her. 'It must be a frightening experience for a woman.' He thought.

**********

'Why am I doing this? It's mad. He didn't even seem very excited. Well, He doesn't know who I am. Hope he doesn't ...'  
As she entered the room, she saw Jack and he saw her. She blushed and he wished he was invisible. Too late to run away, she plucked courage and walked right up to him.  
"Well, Inspector Robinson, it's been an age."  
She seems completely fine, he thought, pulling himself together, "Good evening, Miss Fisher. It has indeed been awhile. I hope that you are well."  
"Thank you, I am. What brings you here, tonight, Jack? Is it stakeout?"  
"I can't say, Miss Fisher, but I must insist that you leave now." He said, as he had just remembered that a woman was going to arrive any minute to meet him.  
Phryne had a similar thought. She realized she didn't want to meet anyone else. She wanted desperately to be with Jack.  
"Hm, Miss Fisher, I ... "  
"Jack, I, I, ... Can we leave here? Let's go back to mine and talk ... or not talk, just be together. I've missed you." She looked so upset, like she was going to cry. Really she was desperate to leave before the uninterested man realized that his date was the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.  
"Yes, of course. Phryne, Love, please don't cry." He smiled at her. She returned the smile as he kissed her gently. Then he grabbed Phryne's hand and bolted to the door. 

**********

As they held each other, bodies glowing, Phryne said, "Jack?"  
"Yes, Precious."  
"What were you doing in that club? It wasn't a stakeout and it's not the sort of place I imagine you frequent."  
She felt him tense.  
"I was having a drink, as you observed, Miss Fisher."  
"Yes, I did observe that, DI Robinson, but..."  
She thought, 'Was he there because he knew that I was meeting someone? No, not possible.'  
Jack thought, 'Of course she knows about the date I arranged, But how?'  
"Jack, maybe we should get married, I mean if you want to."  
She panicked immediately as the words spilled out. 'He should marry a lovely, sensible woman.' She thought.  
"Yes, of course, Miss Fisher. You are lovely, you know that, don't you?"


End file.
